


moon and stars

by squilf



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune Deserves to be Happy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Din hasn’t been on Nevarro in three years. It turns out a lot has happened while he was away.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/Greef Karga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

> I _think_ this may be the first fic on AO3 for this pairing. I couldn’t help myself after the series one finale, with Cara and Greef staying on Nevarro together... I don’t think anything will happen in canon for these two, but I felt like there could be something there. Let’s be real, Cara is a top and “raven-haired beauty who could beat him in a fight” is 100000% Greef’s type.

“Mando? Is that you?”

Din hasn’t been on Nevarro in three years, and he’s been back for all of five minutes before Greef Karga is bundling him into a hug.

“How are you, old friend?” Greef says, laughing, “Where’s the baby?”

The child toddles out of the _Razor Crest_ , waving a tiny hand at Greef.

“He hasn’t grown much,” Greef says.

“I know,” says Din.

“Come on,” Greef says, “I know a place where the two of you can stay for the night.”

Din scoops the child up into a bag and follows Greef through the city.

“I take it you’re still up to your old tricks,” Din says.

“I was. But a time comes in a man’s life when his mind turns to other things. Settling down.”

“I assumed that time passed long ago for you,” Din says.

Greef laughs.

“So did I, my friend, but fate had other things in mind for me. I found the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

“On Nevarro?” Din says, only a hint of sarcasm making it through his helmet’s voice modulator.

“Well, I have you to thank for that.”

“What?” Din says.

Greef just shakes his head and leads him into a house.

“I’m home!” he shouts, “And I’ve brought some visitors!”

“If it’s your old buddies from the Guild again, we do _not_ have enough liquor in the house.”

Din doesn’t know who he was expecting to come down the stairs. But it certainly wasn’t Cara Dune, former shock trooper turned Greef’s personal enforcer. She looks different. She isn’t wearing her armour, just trousers and a vest top. Her hair has grown, too.

“Mando!” she cries, rushing forwards to embrace him.

“Cara?” Din says, a little taken aback by the ferocity of her hug.

“How _are_ you? It’s been so long!”

She kisses his helmet, then pulls back to look at him, holding him by the shoulders. The child pops his head out of the bag, crying insistently.

“And you brought the little one!” Cara beams.

The child coos, holding his hands up towards her.

“You haven’t forgotten about your Auntie Cara, have you?” Cara baby-talks, picking him up and kissing him, “No you haven’t.”

She looks at Din, bouncing the child on her hip.

“He hasn’t grown much,” she says.

“So I’m told,” Din says.

Greef slides his arm around Cara’s waist.

“Where’s _my_ kiss?”

Din fully expects her to punch him in the face for that. But she just smiles, not looking up from the baby.

“It’s with the milk you forgot to bring home like I asked you,” she says.

“Oh _really_?”

Greef triumphantly produces a couple of bottles of milk from his satchel and leans down to kiss her. Something clicks in Din’s mind.

“Wait,” he says, “You two are _married_?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Cara says.

Greef chuckles.

“I wanted to see the look on his face.”

“Good luck with that,” Din says.

“Besides,” Greef says, in that grand way of his, “I told him I married the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Who else could I possibly mean?”

Cara rolls her eyes affectionately.

“Your flattery does not work on me.”

“Now, we _both_ know that isn’t true, my moon and stars. And no one would believe you either, in light of recent events.”

Cara turns to Din.

“Are you hungry?”

* * *

She brings him some stew and a bowl of hot water in their spare room. When he’s eaten and washed, he comes back into the main room. Cara is lying back on the sofa against Greef, her knees up, the child lying back against her thighs. She’s holding his hands and talking nonsense to him, and the child is completely enthralled.

“I thought you didn’t do the baby thing,” Din says.

Cara smiles, stroking the child’s ear.

“That was another life. I didn’t do a lot of things.”

The child coos and touches Cara’s stomach.

“What’s he doing?” Din says.

“I guess our little secret’s out,” Cara says, shooting a smile at Greef.

Greef smiles back at her, and they both look dizzyingly happy.

“What is it?” Din says.

Cara laughs.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” Din says, stupidly.

“That’s what _he_ said, when I told him,” Cara says, gesturing to Greef, “As if it was any wonder.”

“I mean… congratulations,” Din says.

He sits down, heavily.

“It looks like an awful lot happened while I was away.”

* * *

Cara eventually passes the child to Din to settle him for the night. The second she’s out of the door, Din turns to Greef.

“Now listen, Karga. I’m only going to say this once. If you ever hurt Cara in any way, you’ll have to answer to me and to every Mandalorian in the system.”

“I’ll have to answer to my _wife_ , first,” Greef says, “I think I know which of those is worse.”

“I mean it.”

“I’m not a young man, Mando. This isn’t something I ever thought I would ever be lucky enough to have. And now that I do, you can bet that I treasure it.”

“You better,” Din says.

“Can I ask you something?” Greef says, “How did you do it? Become a father?”

Din looks down at the child, who’s fallen fast asleep in his arms.

“I’m still learning,” he says, eventually.

He passes the child to Greef.

“You should watch him for a bit. Get some practice in.”

Greef stares at Din, panicked.

“Most babies can’t move objects with their mind, Mando!”

“Quiet,” Din says, “You’ll wake him up.”

As if on cue, the child wakes and starts crying.

“ _Now_ what do I do?” Greef says.

Din shrugs.

“You can try rocking him. That sometimes works.”

“Mando!” Greef says, but Din’s already gone.

* * *

Din finds Cara outside, hanging the child’s tiny clothes up to dry.

“Is the baby okay?” Cara asks.

“Your husband is watching him.”

“Stars, do you want him to survive the night?”

Din looks at Cara for a moment. She’s different to how he remembers her. A little older, yes, but her beauty only shines more fully now.

“You’re happy,” Din says.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” says Cara.

“I’ve never seen you happy before. Not like this.”

“I’ve never been this happy before. Greef’s a good man.”

“So long as he treats you well.”

Cara smiles wryly.

“Look at you, getting protective of me.”

“I mean it,” Din says, “If he ever does anything to hurt you –”

“I will kick his ass,” Cara says, “But you don’t need to worry. He treats me like a princess.”

“You _are_ pregnant.”

“Well, sometimes he treats me like a naughty girl. I wasn’t going to say.”

Cara smiles wickedly, but then her expression softens.

“It wasn’t easy, at first. Letting myself be loved. It took me a while to believe I deserved something good. I think you might know what that feels like.”

* * *

When they go back to the house, the find Greef walking the child up and down the room, singing a lullaby. Cara watches him and her expression is so gentle, it feels like something Din isn’t meant to see.

Din looks at the child in Greef’s arms, and remembers the first time he saw that little face. Those big, dark eyes, so soulful and deep. He has never loved anything more.

He’s disturbed from his thoughts by Cara’s hand on his shoulder.

“You think we’ll be alright, Mando?”

“Yeah,” Din says, “I think you will.”


End file.
